1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of preparing lithium carbonate Li2CO3 used for lithium secondary batteries, and more particularly to a method of preparing highly pure lithium carbonate from brine.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent increase in demand for lithium secondary batteries, lithium carbonate Li2CO3 for a positive electrode material has also been increasingly demanded.
Lithium carbonate can be prepared in various ways. Recently, many studies have been conducted to prepare lithium carbonate from lithium contained in brine.
Brine contains many ionic components such as lithium ions, magnesium ions, sodium ions, chlorine ions, and the like.
In order to prepare lithium carbonate from brine, a conventional process includes preparing a lithium solution by separating other components from the brine except for lithium components, followed by enrichment of the prepared lithium solution.
However, the process of preparing the lithium solution through separation of other components except for the lithium components is complicated and requires a long process time.